Hemomagician Spell List
0th * Bleed * Create Water * Detect Poison * Stabilize * Virtue 1st * Endure Elements * Peacebond * Shield * Adhesive Spittle * Air Bubble * Corrosive Touch * Glue Seal * Mage Armor * Mudball * Obscuring Mist * Summon Monster 1 * Discern Next of Kin * Heightened Awareness * Floating Disk * Thunderstomp * Shadow Weapon (Modified Blood Weapon) * Cause Fear * Chill Touch * Ray of Enfeeblement * Ray of Sickening * Repair Undead * Restore Corpse * Sculpt Corpse * Ant Haul * Bouncy Body * Blood Money * Transfer Tattoo * Windy Escape (Bloody Escape) * Deathwatch * Decompose Corpse * Diagnose Disease * Doom * Firebelly * Inflict Light Wounds * Murderous Command * Remove Sickness * Touch of Bloodletting * Weaponwand 2nd * Endure Elements Communal * Resist Energy * Acid Arrow (Blood Arrow) * Fiery Shurikan * Mud Buddy (Blood Buddy) * River Whipe (Blood Whipe) * Summon Monster 2 * Vine Strike * Blood Transcription * Delay Pain * Burning Gaze * Darkness * Gust of Wind * Pilfering Hand * Scorching Ray (Reskin) * Blindness/Deafness * Blood in the Water * Brow Gnasher * Command Undead * Companion Life Link * Deafending Bone * False Life * Ghoul Touch * Life Pact * Limb Lash * Scare * Sentry Skull * Steal Voice * Stricken Heart * Touch of Bloodletting * Accelerate Poison * Adhesive Blood * Ant haul (communal) * Blood Armor * Blood Blaze * Boiling Blood * Darkvision * Disfiguring Touch * FleshcurdleGlide (Modify and Higher Level) * Hidden Knowledge * Scale Spikes * Snow Shape (Blood Shape) * Tattoo Potion * Telekinetic Volley (Carry things with blood and throw em lol) * Tremor Blast (Same Function, different school/ uses blood blast) * Aid * Blood of the MArtyr * Death Candle * Death Knell * Death wine * Enemies Heart * Gentle Repose * Inflict Moderate Wounds * Life Pact 3rd * Blade Snare * Protection from Energy * Aqueous Orb * Ash Storm (Blood Storm) * Force Anchor (Modified) * Pellet Blast * Summon Monster 3 * Arcane Sight * Hold Person (Modified the hell outa it) * Rage * Battering Blast * Blacklight * Final Sacrifice * Fireball (Modified) * Force Punch * Hydraulic Torrent * Thunderstomp * Greater (Modified) * Animate Dead * Lesser * Aura of Cannibalism * Deathwine * Gentle Repose * Healing theif * Howling Agony * Hydrophobia * Marionette Possesion * Ray of Exhaustion * Unliving Rage * Vampiric Touch * Armor Lock * Beast Shape 1 * Blood Scent * Blood Sentinal * Darkvision * Communal * Gaseous Form * Keen Edge * Resinous Skin * Scale Spikes (Greater) * Touch Injection * Undead Anatomy 1 4th * Black Tentacles * Dimension Door * Fleshworm Infestation * Summon Monster 4 * Agonize * Ball Lightning * Detonate, Hurricane Blast, Resilient Sphere,Telekinetic charge,Vitriolic Mist * Wall of Ice * Phantasmal Killer (This Spell is just cool enough one way or another lol) * Shadow Step * Animate Dead * Bestow Curse * Bloatbomb * Bloody Arrows * Boneshatter * Contagion * Enervation * False Life (Greater) * Fear * Sadomasichism * Beast Shape 2 * Fly (Wings of Blood) * Hellmouth Lash * Miasmatic Form 5th * Globe of Tranquil Water * Siphon Magic * Wreath of Blades * Acidic Spray * Cloudkill * Geyser * Summon Monster 5 * Prying Eyes * Cone of Cold * Absorb Toxicity * Astral Projection * Black Spot * Blight * Blood Boil * Daywalker * Feast on Fear * Magic JarRepai Undead * Mass, Suffocation * Vampiric Shadow Shield * Beast Shape 3 * Caustic Blood * Half-Blood Extraction * Teleport * Polymorph * Rubberskin * Telekinesis * Undead Anatomy 2 6th * Acid Fog * Getaway * Planar Binding * Summon Monster 6 * Wall of Iron * Contingency * Hellfire Ray * Leashed Shackles * Sirocco * Banshee Blast * Circle of Death * Create Undead * Curse, Major * Eyebite * Undeath to Death * Unwilling Shield * Beast Shape 4 * Disintigrate * Enemy Hammer * Flesh to Stone * Fluid Form * Oasis (blood kek) * Stone to Flesh * Tar Pool * Undead Anatomy 3 7th * caustic eruption * dimensional bounce * Instant Summons * Plane Shift * Overland Flight (Tempest of Blood) * Summon monster 7 * Teleport Greater * Hold Person (Mass) * Delayed Blast Fireball * Forcecage * Grasping Hand * Vortex * Control Undead * Epidemic * Finger of Death * Waves of Exhaustion * Etherial Jaunt * Ice Body 8th * Spellscar * Planar Binding * Greater * Rain of Arrows * Seamantle * Summon Monster 8 * Trap the Soul * Prying Eyes (Greater) * Clenched Fist * Polar Ray * Telekinetic Sphere * Clone * Create Greater Undead * Orb of the Void * Symbol of Death * Iron Body * Polymorph any Object * Undead Anatomy 4 9th * Gate * Interplanetary Teleport * Summon Monster 9 * Tsunami * Overwhelming Presence * Crushing Hand * Astral Projection * Canopic Conversion * Energy Drain * Soul Bind * Suffocation Mass * Wail of the Banshee * Transmute Blood to Acid * Wish